MLP FiM: Through the Storm
by L. A. Moonfyre
Summary: A follow-up to Ebon Mane's story In the Rain, where Twilight and Rainbow Dash further their relationship, and have to deal with what their friends might think of it.
1. Ch 1: The Buildup

MLP FiM Fanfiction - Through the Storm by Lunafyre (L.A. Moonfyre)

_**Please note: **_This fanfiction was written as a direct follow-up to In The Rain by EbonMane, the Silence alternate ending. Please read that fanfiction before reading this one for proper coherency!

Chapter One: The Buildup

The two finally pulled away from each other, leaving the sky blue pegasus gasping for air and both mares blushing. "Well, Twilight, I'd say that's one way to get your point across," Rainbow Dash breathed between her panting.

The twilight colored unicorn holding her looked away with embarrassment. "So… you don't mind, then? The way I feel about you?"

Following her words, a silent flash of lightning from above illuminated the gentle smile on Rainbow's face, and in the ensuing darkness she gave her answer in the form of returning Twilight's kiss. This response made the unicorn's heart race, and she moaned softly against Rainbow's imploring tongue.

After they parted this time, Rainbow Dash whispered in a heated voice, "I'm thinking we should go back inside and continue our sleepover…"

The new implications of this hit Twilight suddenly, sparking a rush of heat throughout her entire body. Whatever she had been expecting from the opportunity of the storm and Rainbow crashing into her library that night, she never imagined it would escalate so far and so quickly.

Smiling to herself, her horn glowed dimly for a moment as she gathered power before enveloping the two in bright purple light. When the light faded, they were both back inside of the library and on Twilight's bed.

Rainbow Dash chuckled lightly and said, "Your level of magical abilities has always impressed me."

"Really? Because your flying talent has always impressed me," Twilight replied. The silence that followed was filled with shared admiration, the two mares quietly taking in the presence of each other as much as possible.

Outside, the storm continued to roar the proof of its power, every roll of thunder sounding its heartbeat as it raged on. The steady pitter patter of the heavy rainfall against the window seemed to fade under the escalating beating of Rainbow's heart. "…I never expected this to happen between us, Twilight. Ever. I didn't know that these kinds of feelings could feel so… good either."

The unicorn nodded, nuzzling up against the warm pegasus as close as possible. Her ears lowered as she spoke in a small whisper, "To be honest, I don't know what I would have done if you turned me down… it would be hard to stay here in Ponyville…"

Her words fell silent when she felt Dash lightly nibble on the edge of her sensitive ear. "Now come on, Twi. I don't wanna hear that kinda talk, especially because the thought of you leaving now sucks! I like having you beside me," Rainbow said softly into the ear she had nibbled.

Twilight sighed as Rainbow licked along the length of her ear, the sky blue mare's caresses stirring that heat within Twilight's body. She started to lightly pant when Rainbow trailed kisses along her neck, and she whispered, "I-if you keep doing that, I'm going to go mad! It makes me feel so hot and… weird."

Rainbow drew away only long enough to reply hotly, "It's making me feel like that, too, but I just can't stop. There's so much desire in me that I didn't even know was there… All because of you, Twilight."

When Rainbow resumed her seductive kissing, a shiver passed through the unicorn's body and she gasped from a new sensation rising in a particular area of her body. "By Celestia's mane, Dash! I… I want you so badly!"

The sky hued pegasus smiled and replied, "Good, that's exactly what I was going for." She kissed her newfound love deeply then, both mares sharing their breath and a similar racing of hearts.

Breaking the kiss, Rainbow Dash studied the fiery desire burning in Twilight's expressive eyes and grinned. She stood up on the bed suddenly, using a hoof to easily roll the unicorn onto her back and promptly climbed atop her. Twilight released a cute, "Eep!" at the unexpected motion, but when she felt Rainbow on top of her, she found her breath very hard to keep. Her body trembled ever so slightly when she saw the look in the eyes of the pegasus; she was both scared and excited at exactly what that expression meant, a blush rising hotly across her face.

On top of her, Rainbow was starting to breathe harder. Twilight could feel Rainbow's building excitement almost like a physical force, and it strongly fueled the hot feelings within the unicorn's body. "Twilight, I hope you're ready for this…" the rainbow bearing pegasus breathed, her wings beating slowly.

"Ready or not, all I know is how much I want it," Twilight whispered, reaching up to gently touch Dash's blushing cheek. The pegasus pressed herself more against Twilight's touch, and the unicorn smiled before softly kissing Rainbow Dash. Her tongue easily slipped into Rainbow's mouth, and for the first time the unicorn felt one of those tell-tale tremors run through Rainbow's body.

_So, this is real… and so are her feelings for me. Oh, Dash…_ Despite herself, Twilight felt the familiar sting of tears building up, and when they began to fall the sky blue pegasus noticed. She pulled back, almost moving from on top of Twilight, but the unicorn held her firm and said, "Wait, Dash. I'm just… happily in disbelief. It's not a bad thing."

Rainbow gently kissed away all of Twilight's tears before she whispered a reply, "That's okay, then. I just don't like to see you cry. It… It hurts." The small waver of her voice validated the truth of her words. Twilight felt her heart thump particularly hard at this, and urged Dash down to kiss her deeply, tasting the sweetness of her own tears on the tongue of the pegasus.

Softly the winged mare gasped, rubbing her body against Twilight's soft form and making them both tremble. Rainbow Dash pulled away from the unicorn's irresistible mouth to start kissing along the side of her neck, grinding against her again as a loud crack of thunder from directly overhead shook the tree. Twilight cried out when Rainbow started to bite her, this new sensation driving those intense feelings in Twilight's body to higher extremes.

The twilight tinged unicorn realized that she felt an odd wetness growing in a certain area, and for a moment she mentally cursed herself for not reading up about how a mare's body reacted in this sort of situation. _Maybe she won't notice…_ Twilight faintly thought, but when Dash pressed her lower region harder against Twilight, the unicorn felt the unmistakable sensation of wet warmth against her coat from the pegasus. It told Twilight that it was a good sign, but she was a little surprised at how much she felt escape from Rainbow Dash. _A __**lot**__ of unrealized desire…_

She cried out again when intimate wetness touched intimate wetness. "You're driving me _crazy_, Dash!" Twilight gasped.

The sky blue pegasus chuckled and replied with light jest, "I love having that effect on you, Twi. It only feeds my ego!"

Another tremor ran through Twilight's body when Rainbow resumed her slow kissing, her mouth now making its way across sensitive areas of Twilight's chest and getting lower by the moment. It wouldn't be long before the rainbow marked mare was no longer directly on top of the unicorn, but the burning sensations in Twilight only grew hotter. Her breathing rate was now entirely beyond her control, and her sounds were getting louder even though she was trying to stifle them with a well placed hoof.

She was just glad that Spike was away in Canterlot for the night by special request from Princess Celestia. If she were thinking more clearly, she would have noticed how all of these seemingly unrelated events had led her and Rainbow right into each other's embrace and hearts, as strong as the force of destiny. Right then, though, the only thought that dominated Twilight's mind was being alone with Rainbow Dash while the storm of the pegasus raged on powerfully outside.

By now, Rainbow's mouth was already grazing along Twilight's unexpectedly susceptible lower belly and almost to the unicorn's most sensitive place. When at last Rainbow got there, Twilight was drenched. She released her loudest cry yet when Dash tasted her for the first time. After several breathless moments, the lilac mare found herself thinking, _For never doing this kind of thing before, Dash really appears to know what to do… by the Moon!_

Another loud cry escaped Twilight; Rainbow Dash had started to suck lightly. Her simple yet seemingly practiced techniques stimulated the unicorn's body rather quickly. With the next explosive roll of thunder, Rainbow heard as well as felt Twilight's overwhelming climax. She pulled away, her face covered in wetness, and gave her Twilight-soaked lips a slow lick while meeting the unicorn's purple gaze.

The magic filled mare was blushing hard, looking at Rainbow with such intensity that the sky blue pegasus stopped breathing for several moments. When she didn't move, Twilight gently urged her to sit up and moved to lick her own warmth from the other mare's face. Rainbow sighed deeply, climbing again to lie on top of Twilight while the unicorn licked her face clean.

Lightly Twilight flicked her tail against Rainbow's flank, silently telling the pegasus it was okay to move. Rainbow Dash shuddered hard when she did just that, rubbing intimate warmth against intimate warmth. Twilight was so wet, so heated…

Rainbow felt like she was wildly spiraling out of control through electrified clouds, lightning discharging all around her as she twirled endlessly through the heavily ionized air. Her wings were completely outstretched and trembled slightly, her face flushed bright red. She didn't realize it then, but later Rainbow Dash learned that the overwhelming storm-like sensations pressing against her were caused by Twilight's magical aura charging up from the unicorn's romantic feelings.

Friendship is magic, but young love is overpowering.

The strong electric sensations caused every short blue hair to stand up on Rainbow's coat and stimulated every single feather on her quivering wings. "T-Twilight…" she softly stuttered, the tingling of her body nearing madness for her.

The unicorn could hear the desperation in the pegasus mare's typically boastful voice. The need within it was new to Twilight, and she found that she loved it and wanted to fulfill that desire. Sitting up completely, Twilight smiled and said, "Turn around, Dash. Let me return the favor…"

The shaking of Rainbow's body became more pronounced as she rose up on all four hooves, doing as Twilight had softly commanded. Now with her gaze turned to the window, Rainbow Dash couldn't see what the unicorn was doing behind her, but she heard faint shuffling as Twilight moved on the bed. When she felt warm breath tickling across her wet heat, Rainbow released a small sound and gazed up at the clouds in the sky.

Several minutes later and the pegasus had her face buried into Twilight's pillows to try to reduce her sounds. Neither she nor Twilight ever expected it, but Rainbow Dash screamed the proof of her pleasure. The sky blue mare later claimed that Twilight was using a bit of magic to amplify the sensitivity of her body, but she wasn't entirely sure that was the only reason for her volume.

The storm beyond the unicorn's bedroom seemed to increase, its powerful symphony growing louder as if it was trying to over-shout Rainbow's cries of euphoria and maintain the secret of their new love affair. Although neither of them wanted to admit, they were both harboring tiny seeds of fear within their tender hearts, both mares quietly thinking of only negative reactions if any other pony ever discovered the two together in such a manner.

What would the other mares within their tight circle of friendship do if they ever found out? Rainbow Dash consciously pushed the hurtful possibilities aside, but Twilight could not. Though the change was subtle, Rainbow could still feel the shift of emotions radiating from the unicorn slowly licking her. She lifted her head a bit from the pillows to say something, but instead of speaking Rainbow could only gasp sharply and then released a shuddering cry. Her wings beat furiously while her entire body shook and a bright flash of blue lightning cut the clouds in half directly outside of the window.

Twilight had made Rainbow's body peak for the first time.

Trembling violently, Dash collapsed onto the bed while small whimpers escaped her. In all of her life, the blue pegasus had never felt such an absolute moment of intensity, and it was that precise instant where the bond was permanently sealed. Rainbow's heart would forever belong to Twilight with life-giving loyalty, the pegasus certain with every facet of her being that it was meant to be.

Watching Rainbow trembling in a heap, Twilight's heart felt that moment of bonding with the pegasus mare. The unicorn knew it was sealed forever, and found her spirit soaring with pure joy. Her heart brimming with powerful feelings, Twilight slowly moved to lie on top of Dash and tenderly nuzzled the back of her neck, taking in the amazing scent of rain that emanated from the pegasus mare's multi-colored mane.

Rainbow panted and shook slightly; she realized that she really liked the way Twilight felt mounted on top of her. When she had caught her breath enough to speak, she tenderly breathed, "Twilight…" The named unicorn lightly licked her ear and moved when Dash shifted to stand.

After a quick bed readjustment, the two mares laid underneath Twilight's blankets in a mutual embrace with hot bodies pressed tightly together. Dash could see out of the window and watched her storm, Twilight lovingly nuzzled against her wild rainbow mane and already breathing deeply from sleep.

_So… this is what love is…_ Rainbow thought as her eyes drifted shut, the steady drumming of the rainfall serenading the sore and happily exhausted pegasus to sleep.


	2. Ch 2: Some Clarity

Chapter Two: Some Clarity

The only thing Twilight forgot about was that Spike would return to the library early the next morning. Very early. The young unicorn awoke with a painful start as she heard the familiar voice of the dragon softly stammering right by her bed, "Twi-… Twi-… Twi-…"

Quickly she leapt out of her bed and away from the still sleeping pegasus, slapping a hoof over Spike's mouth and simultaneously teleporting them both to the kitchen out of pure shock.

"Shh, Spike, _please!_ Let me… Let me explain!" the hotly blushing mare whispered. The terror carefully underlying her hushed words stopped Spike cold, and he gave Twilight a single nod of sincerity.

Slowly she drew her hoof away and released a deep sigh. Her eyes immediately fell away to a far-off corner, and she whispered with half-cast ears, "First off, I'm apologizing for not telling you sooner, Spike. You did not deserve to find out like this…" Her head drooped closer to the floor, her already faint voice becoming even harder to hear. "But… well, as you can _probably _tell, I-…" She swallowed rather hard, and squeaked, "…I like Dash. A lot, okay? Don't be angry, please…"

At this, Spike did huff and replied somewhat loudly, "Twilight, you know-!" The unicorn shushed him, reminding him of a certain surprise guest still sleeping just upstairs, "-_you know me better than that._ We're _both _from Canterlot, remember? I know what goes on there sometimes and I don't mind it, so chill out." When he knew that Twilight was going to let him continue, he went on in a kinder tone, "No worries! And, uh, to tell you the truth, I always kinda suspected with you… And with her, it's _really_ obvious! I mean, _Rainbow_ Dash? _Come_ _**on**_-!" Twilight shushed him again, placing her hoof firmly over his mouth but smiling despite herself. "Sorry," he said in a whisper when Twilight let him speak again.

"_Anyway_… please keep this between us for now. Would you mind waiting in here while I go wake her?" Spike's expression following this question made Twilight blush hotly, but she tried to ignore that.

He nodded, holding in soft laughter until Twilight had left the kitchen in a rush. "Can't say I blame her, though. Dash has an untamed kinda personality… _Spicy!_" the purple dragon whispered to himself with a grin.

Just beyond the kitchen entryway, Twilight gave herself a shake and let out a sigh. Her fearful heart was still pounding painfully, the shock of Spike catching her with Rainbow Dash making her feel dizzy. _Imagine if somepony who's disgusted by this kind of thing had found us together…_

The mental images that instantly followed this train of thought knocked the breath from Twilight's body, sending her reeling on her hooves. She sat down rather hard and tried to fight away the painful possibilities and the sting of tears, instead concentrating on the only thought that _did_ matter: the still sleeping Rainbow Dash.

_Don't worry about it right now,_ the purple mare thought while pushing herself to stand back up. She set her focus firmly on the soft pegasus still asleep in her bed, crossing the library's main floor and heading back up to her bedroom loft.

Outside of the comfortable library, the storm Rainbow Dash had helped to give life to was a bit calm for the moment. Its wind whispered intimately to the land while still caressing everything with soft rainfall. The bright light of the morning sun barely penetrated the thick cloud-cover, but there was a tiny break through the dark grey where gentle golden rays shone. The few beams of sunlight seemed to be aimed with purpose, the unicorn pausing by her bed to quietly take in the beautiful sight that was all hers.

The morning sun fell perfectly across the sky blue mare's sleeping form, striking her mane and displaying every color in vivid detail. It seemed to almost glitter, but Twilight thought her heart's growing feelings might have added that effect. She compared the breathless sight to the one time that she had actually witnessed a Sonic Rainboom up close, but the unicorn felt that what lay before her was much more beautiful.

_The Sonic Rainboom… and she's the only pony to ever pull it off…_The lilac colored mare recalled that moment, remembering how her heart had pounded with unusual intensity as her wide eyes took in every detail of the exploding colors. The sight left her speechless along with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, but their _usually_ quiet friend Fluttershy hooted and hollered loudly with all of their giddy jubilation.

It had been that very day where Twilight carefully analyzed her own feelings and realized the secret truths written on the delicate fabric of her heart. The days that followed had been some of the hardest for the magical mare, caught in between the vicious turmoil of her heart's feelings and her mind's rationality. She didn't _want_ to admit to those feelings, she didn't want to have them at _all_, but they refused to be bottled up or smothered out. So instead Twilight chose to suffer in silence, trying to convince her heart to change the way it felt about the rainbow bearing pegasus before anypony caught on, but if anything, her struggling only fanned the flames of desire higher.

Her mind tried to reason with her heart, murmuring to it dark thoughts of rejection and being ostracized by those that she held close, but her feelings did not falter. What else could Twilight do? By finally accepting her heart's truth, the unicorn had taken the first painful step down a rough path that led to a very uncertain future. After last night, though, Twilight felt a new confidence to boldly keep trotting forward to that uncertain future. _So long as she is by my side, I'll gallop through fire if need be!_

By now, the heavy clouds had filled up the small hole, taking the caress of golden light away from the sleeping pegasus and finally enabling Twilight to break free from her mind's wandering. She smiled to herself and climbed back onto the bed as carefully as she could. Her movements on the bed didn't stir Dash at all, so Twilight was able to lean forward and gently kissed her awake.

Thunder rumbled lazily above the tree as Dash's rose-wine colored eyes fluttered open to the heart-rushing sight of Twilight, the unicorn intimately kissing her. When the pegasus was allowed to breathe again, she smiled and whispered, "Good morning, Twilight."

The lilac unicorn felt herself blush and her ears lower with pleasant embarrassment at the expression in Rainbow's eyes. "Good morning, Dash. You know… you look so pretty in the morning light…"

Twilight's murmured words drew a blush from the pegasus in turn. Rainbow sat up, replying, "That's an embarrassing thing to say, Twi… But thank you."

"**So!** You two are getting along _good_ together! But how good exactly, I wonder…" Spike's voice said from somewhere behind Twilight, causing both mares to jump in surprise.

Rainbow crashed to the floor in a heap, stammering, "S-Sp-Spike! There's n-nothing good going on here, nothing at all!"

Twilight hastily crossed the bed until Rainbow was in her vision again and said, "It's okay, Dash! He already knows." While the rainbow-bearing pegasus picked herself up off of the floor, Twilight shot a hot glare over her shoulder at the young dragon. "How long have you been standing there, anyway?" she demanded to know, a little annoyed at being interrupted.

Spike just waved a dismissive hand in her direction and replied, "Chillax, I just came up to see if you two wanted any breakfast!"

Rainbow popped her head up to look at Spike expectantly and exclaimed, "Breakfast? Food? Sounds great! What are we having?"

"Wheat and chocolate chip pancakes!"

At this Dash shot up into the air with an enthusiastic hoof-pump and shouted, "Oh, _yeah_! When will it be done?"

Spike beamed brightly and answered, "Soon! As soon as somepony goes out and gets some milk! We're out."

"_Ugh!_" Rainbow groaned, slowly drifting down to sit on the bed with her back against Twilight's side.

The unicorn laughed, the sound light and cheerful. "It's okay, Dash. I can go get it, the store's not too far from here," Twilight said.

At this Dash sat up in a huff and turned to meet that intelligent purple gaze. "Tch! You won't get rid of me _that_ easily!" After a moment, the two mares broke out into giggles.

The cheerful sound was contagious, soon drawing Spike into laughing as well. _Twilight… She's really happy right now. I've never seen her smile like that, not even while reading her favorite old pony fables,_ the small dragon thought to himself. _Good for you, Twilight!_ Even though he was happy for the unicorn, it was a bittersweet feeling. If only he could get Rarity to smile like that…!

"One day…" he said aloud.

He didn't realize he had spoken until Twilight replied, "One day? Spike, the grocery store is only two minutes away!"

Outside, the storm rumbled softly and the rain came down in a light drizzle. It was a refreshing sensation, so Twilight opted to let the water gently cascade across their coats without using the magic-made protective dome. The two mares trotted together and stayed suspiciously close to each other without being aware of it.

Rainbow Dash studied the clouds above with a critical eye and muttered, "Might have to go up there and buck those clouds awake. The Princess wanted this storm to last a few days at least!"

Twilight tilted her head a bit and scrunched her nose in thought, replying, "I wonder why. Usually Ponyville doesn't need this much rain."

"Well, the water levels in our lakes are a bit low, so it was agreed that a long storm should help bring them back to normal levels and avoid the risk of drought," Rainbow replied matter-of-factly.

When Twilight gave her a surprised expression, the sky blue pegasus huffed at her. "I may not know as much as you do from reading, but I _am_ a pegasus! Knowing about the weather is kinda my job." She rubbed her nose with some pride.

The lilac colored mare beside her smiled and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was just surprised that I didn't think about it logically."

Dash glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before she tenderly nuzzled the unicorn's neck. "It's okay, nopony can be smart all of the time," she teased the unicorn.

Twilight met her gaze with a grin and replied, "It's your fault, Rainbow! Lately I can't think about anything except you." Her stark but honest words drew a furious blush from the pegasus.

Why did her heart always skip whenever she looked into Twilight's eyes? The feelings swelled within Rainbow Dash, driving her to whoop excitedly while launching herself into the air. She barrel rolled directly above Twilight and laughed joyfully, her gentle feathers grazing the unicorn's coat every so often.

Twilight watched her, feeling her own heart soaring with Rainbow. The pegasus twirled and danced through the wet air, her fluid motions making her maneuvers look effortless. The young unicorn laughed again, rearing up when Rainbow Dash met her eyes and reaching out a hoof to clop it with one of Rainbow's as she flew by.

When she came back down on all four hooves, her eyesight suddenly filled with cheerful pink. "Waaah!" Twilight exclaimed as she reared up again out of surprise and stumbling back. She felt herself falling, but instead of landing on her back in the mud, gentle hooves caught her and pushed her upright.

"Ooh, thank you, Dash," Twilight breathed, glancing at the pegasus as she landed lightly beside her.

"Hiya guys! Sorry about that, Twilight!" a laughter filled voice said.

"It's okay, Pinkie. Good morning… What brings you here?" Twilight responded, looking Pinkie over and noticing the rather large wooden cart she was pulling.

Tapping the cart with a rear hoof, Pinkie Pie answered, "Oh, I'm on my way to pick up some ingredients for the bakery. We just got a big, big, _big_ order for rainy day cupcakes, cookies, muffins, cakes, flan, pudding-"

Rainbow groaned and said, "We get it, Pinkie."

"O_hh!_ More importantly, what are _you two_ doing? It's rare to see you together, especially this early! I thought you never wake up until the afternoon, Dash!" Pinkie exclaimed, trying to hop with her excitement but her movements hindered by the wagon strapped to her.

Despite their best efforts, both Twilight and Dash blushed while nervously shifting their weight. "Well, I-I gotta go kick some clouds back into line! I'll see you soon, Twilight!" Rainbow said with an anxious chuckle, and before Twilight or Pinkie Pie could reply, the still blushing pegasus zipped upwards and was quickly enveloped by the low-laying clouds.

Twilight's ears and tail drooped slightly, but she still had to try to explain… "She crashed into my library last night during the storm, but the winds were far too strong for her to try to go home, so…" Even though Twilight knew the concept of her friend sleeping over wasn't farfetched, the young unicorn still had a hard time getting the words out, passionate memories reminding her that it hadn't been so simple.

However, Pinkie Pie filled in the rest of her explanation, "So you invited her to stay for the night? How _fun!_ I'm a bit of a jealously-jealous pants though, because me and Fluttershy still haven't had a sleepover at your library… _Oooooh! I-__**dea**__!" _

Twilight knew what was coming next, and sure enough Pinkie followed with, "We should _all_ have a sleepover… _tonight!_ A sleepover during a big storm would be so much fun! Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, _ohmigosh_, I'm _totally_ going to go tell the others _right now!_"

"But Pinkie-!"

"Don't worry, Twilight, I'll take care of all of the details and even decorate your library! Ohmigosh, I wonder what kinds of snacks I should make? Maybe rainy day cupcakes, cookies, muffins, cakes, flan…" The pink earth pony turned and bounded away back to the Sugarcube Corner, still naming off sweet treats and her wooden cart still empty.

Twilight watched her go, her ears drooping as worry clawed at her heart. Overhead she heard a sharp crack of thunder, Rainbow Dash hard at work to entice the clouds into life again.

With the light drizzle transforming to heavy rains again, Twilight finally trotted into the grocery store that they had all been standing in front of. She still had to get milk for Spike's pancakes, her own appetite now completely gone thanks to the heavy weight of feelings that filled her.

_As long as nopony finds out… it should be fine. _

_Right?_


	3. Ch 3: Approaching Thunder

Chapter Three: Approaching Thunder

Pinkie Pie had insisted on preparing everything for the sleepover that night in secret, so Twilight spent the majority of the day up in her room while Spike was roped into helping set up. Twilight kept her nose buried in any book she could find, but she was so distracted with worry that she never read a single word from any of them. When she had tossed aside the thirtieth book with a frustrated groan, she heard a light tapping against her window. Her heart jumped up into her throat as her eyes caught that multi-colored mane.

"Dash!" Twilight exclaimed, flexing a small amount of her magic to swing the window open and admit the dripping wet pegasus. Rainbow Dash glided into the room and shivered from the sensation of the unicorn's magic against her coat to instantly dry her off.

The window closed softly behind her as she landed beside Twilight on her bed. "Heya, Twi," Dash murmured, lightly nuzzling the unicorn's neck after confirming that the two were alone. "What's going on around here? I've seen Pinkie and Spike in and out of this tree all day."

At this the magic filled mare sighed and replied, "Well, I guess I'm hosting a sleepover tonight for all of us. I really had no choice in the matter, you know how Pinkie Pie can get sometimes."

"Oh, boy, I don't know about this…" Dash breathed.

Another sigh sounded past the unicorn's lips. "Yeah, tell me about it… I'm not sure what we should do. Do we tell everyone and risk losing our friendships, or do we hide it for the time being and still risk losing our friendships if we're discovered?"

Rainbow Dash rubbed her face with a strained groan. "I don't know. I'm not good at thinking these kinds of situations through." She lowered her hoof to meet the unicorn's purple gaze and added, "but I will do whatever you think is best, Twilight."

The lilac colored mare buried her face into her pillows to try to stifle her cry of distress. "Ugh! I just don't know! I've never been in a situation where I just don't know what to do!"

"Dunno what ta do 'bout what?" The sound of a familiar southern accent startled both mares on the bed, sending Rainbow crashing to the floor in a heap.

"Ahh, A-A.J.! I didn't hear you come in!" Twilight shouted, meeting curious green eyes as the earth pony trotted more into the room, followed by an exhausted Spike.

The blue pegasus slowly stood again as Applejack repeated, "Dunno what ta do 'bout what? Tell me, Ah might be able ta help or offer some advice at the least!" Applejack couldn't help but notice the look that passed between the unicorn and the pegasus; she recognized it as near-paralyzing fear.

"Well, i-it's nothing important…" Twilight tried to dismiss, but she could tell by Applejack's skeptical expression that her lies would never fly past the embodiment of honesty.

Applejack followed Spike up to the alcove that held his and Twilight's beds, the mare giving both Twilight and Rainbow a careful look-over. The young dragon was far too groggy to notice his surroundings or the current conversation, and as soon as he hit his bed he passed out with a soft snore.

Dash climbed back onto Twilight's bed but remained uncharacteristically quiet, letting Twilight do all of the talking. "Look, A.J., can we talk about it later? I promise that I will explain, but not right now," the unicorn faintly said, unable to look the earth pony in the eyes.

Her feelings radiated from her as clear as day, so Applejack decided to grant her friend some leeway. "…Alright then, Twi, but only 'cause Pinkie wants y'all downstairs now. Though Ah expect y'all to tell me soon y'hear?" When the unicorn nodded, Applejack let a smile spread across her face and said in a lighter tone, "C'mon then! Everyone's waitin' for us downstairs ta start the sleepover, both of y'all are the only ones missin'." She saw another look of worry pass between the unicorn and pegasus, her curiosity about the situation skyrocketing again.

She held her tongue as she led the way back down and out of Twilight's room. "Hey, Pink! Y'all never guess it, but Ah found Dash up there, too! Now nopony has ta go rushin' out in this weather ta find her!" Applejack announced loudly as the three came to a stop in the middle of the library's main floor.

Pinkie Pie had held back nothing in her decorating, the library almost unrecognizable with all of the streamers and balloons, long tables of food, and nothing but dozens of candles and the room's fireplace casting mysterious light over everything.

"Do we _really_ need this much food…?" Rainbow Dash mumbled to herself, but Pinkie Pie popped up right in her face and exclaimed, "Tch, of _course_ we do! It's not a proper rainy day sleepover without the cupcakes, cookies, muf-!"

Her sentence was cut short when Rainbow Dash pressed a hoof over her mouth. "Okay, okay, I get it! You're right, Pinkie!" The pink earth pony beamed at the rainbow bearing pegasus when her mouth was free again.

Dejected, Rainbow Dash trotted away to inspect the drinks while Pinkie twirled in front of Twilight and asked, "So what do you think? Pretty spiffy, right!"

Twilight's gaze slowly roamed across the room, pausing to study some giant papier-mâché storm clouds hanging from the ceiling, the clouds complete with dangling bright blue streamers to mimic lightning bolts. She nodded and said, "Yeah, Pinkie, it's pretty… spiffy." Her tone was heavy and laced with inner worry, but Pinkie appeared to take no notice of this.

She let out a small squeal and twirled away to stuff some sweets in her mouth, leaving Twilight alone for only a moment before the snow-white unicorn Rarity approached. "Darling, are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you. Care to tell me about it?"

Twilight studied Rarity's azure gaze for a long time before she forced a smile. "Oh, it's nothing big. I just wasn't planning on a huge sleepover tonight, so it's a little inconvenient."

At this Rarity let out a small, airy laugh. "Yes, of course, my dear! It _is_ rather hard to deter Pinkie once she has a party set in her head! But fret not, Twilight, tonight is all about us and our close friendship! No reason to be concerned or tense around us!"

The lilac unicorn held on to her forced smile until Rarity moved away to sample some treats, silently thinking to herself, _No reason at all, except for one huge secret that could destroy it all… _Twilight noticed the sky blue pegasus sitting by the fireplace and made to approach, but she was intercepted by Fluttershy.

"Twilight, I'm so excited to be able to finally have a sleepover here, but it seems like a bother to you," the soft speaking mare said.

The smile that showed on Twilight's face this time was a bit more natural, and she lightly patted Fluttershy's shoulder. "It's okay, Fluttershy, I'm happy to have my friends all here for the night! Don't worry about it, just have fun!"

The unicorn's words soothed Fluttershy's uncertainty, and the timid pegasus trotted away to Pinkie Pie with a big smile, clearing the path between Twilight and Rainbow Dash. As the magic filled mare sat before the roaring fireplace with a sigh, her eyes met Rainbow's own and the two shared a secret smile. Dash scooted over until she was right beside the unicorn, the two silently drawing strength and comfort from each other while the other four mares got into a playful argument over what the first event should be.

"We simply _must_ give each other makeovers first! It's the _only_ logical choice!"

"Seriously, Rarity, enough with your obsession of prettifyin' all the time! We oughta tell ghost stories, the atmosphere's perfect for that!"

"Oh, oh, I don't know, I think we should start with something less scary, like maybe talk about our day so far, or maybe…"

"**TRUTH OR DARE!**"

Silence filled the room following Pinkie's outburst, and a peculiar feeling of dread began to creep over Twilight. The feeling only grew as a chorus of agreements sounded, and the unicorn and pegasus felt all eyes on them for a response. They did not get the chance to voice their opinions, the decision unanimous already as Applejack and Pinkie Pie approached the two.

Applejack grabbed a mouthful of rainbow tail while Pinkie chomped down on Twilight's tail to drag both mares away from the fire and join the circle of friends in the middle of the room. Blankets had been stretched out on the floor here, and soon Twilight found herself between Pinkie Pie and Rarity as Rainbow Dash was forced to sit still beside Applejack and Fluttershy.

The southern workhorse pointed a hoof in Pinkie's direction and said, "Since it was your idea, y'all get ta have the first pick!"

The laughter filled mare rubbed her chin thoughtfully while her bright blue eyes carefully appraised every one of her friends. "Hmm… who first, who first…" The tip of her curly tail twitched, and she defiantly pointed in Fluttershy's direction. "Truth! … or _dare_!"

"Eep! Uhh, w-well I… I don't… T-Truth?"

Again Pinkie stroked her chin while musing to herself. "Mm, okay! What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten!"

Relief flooded Fluttershy's face, and she replied, "Oh, that's easy! It would have to be the mud pie Angel made for me on my birthday last year… It was actually made of mud."

"On your birthday? Sweetie, why is that little rabbit so cruel to you?" Rarity asked, a little baffled at Fluttershy's lack of concern.

"He doesn't mean it!" Fluttershy said. The tense silence that followed was heavy with everyone's cynicism, but the feeling was lost on Fluttershy.

"…Anyway! It's your turn to pick someone, Fluttershy!" Pinkie said with a grin, reminding the soft-spoken pegasus about the game.

"Right! Umm, how about you, Applejack? Truth or dare?"

Sitting up straighter, Applejack replied, "Why, dare of course!"

Fluttershy's eyes skirted around the room before she stood and trotted to the nearest table overloaded with food. She motioned with a wing for Applejack to follow and said, "Okay, I dare you to eat as many of these cupcakes as you can after I cover them with Pinkie's super secret stash of Dragon's Fire Hot Sauce!"

Pinkie Pie scoffed loudly, "Fluttershy, _that's_ not a good dare! That's too easy!"

"Huh, for y'all maybe, but Ah don't normally eat cupcakes with hot sauce! Ah accept your dare, Fluttershy! Let's get 'er done!"

The pegasus whipped out the bottle of hot sauce from thin air and started pouring it over some of the cupcakes. Applejack managed to tough it out through six flaming treats before admitting defeat, plunging her face into the nearest bowl of dark blue punch and gulping almost half of it down. When she lifted her head and gasped for air, she was rewarded with cheers and applause.

Pinkie Pie huffed and said, "Amateur!"

After drying her face off, Applejack reclaimed her place in the circle of mares and let out a heavy breath. "Whew! Those were hotter than Ah thought they'd be! Now, Ah'm gonna pick y'all, Twi! Truth or dare!"

The lilac unicorn had almost felt totally relaxed after the lighthearted antics of her friends, but when everyone's attention turned on her, she instantly tensed up. Before she even gave herself a breath of a moment to think, she heard her betraying voice stutter out, "T-Truth!" Instantly she regretted her choice as her gaze met the sky blue pegasus sitting across from her.

Looking again at Applejack, she could see the serious expression that the earth pony had and anticipated the question right before Applejack could ask, "Okay then, Twi. What is goin' on with y'all and Dash taday? Both of y'all have been actin' all sorts of strange! No funny business, either, Ah want the honest truth!"

Every mare present could sense the violent change of emotion in the atmosphere, the thick silence in the room near suffocating. All eyes were focused on the now shaking unicorn, Twilight unable to meet anyone's gaze and her throat too tight to breathe. Outside, an impossibly loud crack of thunder shook the tree and startled a small, fearful gasp from Twilight.

_What do I do? I can't lie to her, she'll see right through it!_

A small murmur of surprise sounded through the group when they could make out the sight of tears escaping Twilight's purple eyes. Seeing this, Rainbow Dash swore rather loudly, "_**Dammit**_, A.J.! Did you _really_ have to put us out on the spot like this!"

The sky blue pegasus stood and boldly trotted across the circle to Twilight, tenderly pulling her close as the terrified sobs began to escape the unicorn. The other mares were stunned into confused silence, so they all clearly heard Rainbow's whispered words when she met Applejack's wide green eyes and gave her a blunt answer.

"We're in love."


	4. Ch 4: Crashing Down

Chapter Four: Crashing Down

For a long time, only silence hung in the air. Right after the room seemed to collectively inhale, Applejack abruptly stood up. She slowly started to cross the library, walking right by Twilight and Rainbow without looking in their direction.

"Applejack, where are you-?" Pinkie Pie started, but the workhorse interrupted her and said rather loudly, "Ah gotta go! Ah just remembered that Ah… that Ah gotta go."

Rainbow Dash watched Applejack reach the door before calling out to her, "A.J., wait! The storm is really gonna-"

"Ah don't _care_!" Smashing through the wooden door with a swift hind kick, Applejack instantly drove out into the howling winds without looking back. Rainbow felt Twilight's sobs shake her harder, and the pegasus bit down on her own tongue.

_ I shouldn't… shouldn't have blurted that out_.

She couldn't quite understand Applejack's rather odd reaction, but Fluttershy had seen the tears in those green eyes. Without a word she rushed out into the furious gale just as Rarity took a step back and away from Twilight and Rainbow.

"Wait, _in love_? You two, _together_? Oh my _word_, that's just not natural! That is not proper _lady_ behavior. Are you certain you're just not confused a bit, dears?" She did nothing to disguise the pure abhorrence in her voice.

The remaining mares could hear Twilight crying louder, and Pinkie Pie glared at Rarity. "That's _so_ rude, Rarity! Don't you know you're supposed to always support your friends, no matter what?"

The white unicorn took another step back, Rainbow Dash feeling the weight of that motion heavily in her heart. "But, Pinkie Pie, sweetie, that's just not how _proper_ mares _should act_! I-I'm sorry, but I _really feel _like I should go now…" She headed for the splintered door, hesitating by it for just a moment and grimacing hard at the thought of ruining her mane before throwing herself out into the screaming storm.

By now, the rainbow bearing pegasus had tears in her eyes, and she sniffed hard before hiding her face in Twilight's sweet smelling mane. She heard the pink pony trot closer and sit beside them, Pinkie Pie sadly quiet while watching two of her friends shiver and cry.

Soon she dragged them both into a warm hug and said softly, "It's okay, Rainbow and Twilight. I'm still your friend, and I'll always love you no matter what…" She was in tears by the time her trembling voice finally gave out, and she cried hard with two of her best friends.

"W-Wait."

Her voice was too weak.

"A.J., hold on."

She still couldn't hear her own words over the whistling winds.

"Wait…!"

It still wasn't enough. Growling angrily at her own weakness, Fluttershy did something she never thought she would ever do. Kicking off of the ground with all of the strength she could muster in her legs, the soft speaking mare launched herself up into the storm's violent winds. It was painful to stretch out her seldom used wings through the cutting winds, but Fluttershy gritted her teeth together and through her own willpower steered herself long enough to catch Applejack.

With loud grunts of pain from both mares, the pegasus drove forcefully into the hard working earth pony and grinded them both into the mud. Fluttershy knew she wouldn't have the strength to hold Applejack down for long, but to her surprise, Applejack didn't even try to put up a fight. It took the meek pegasus a moment until she could hear the sobs of the workhorse over the storm's song, and she leaned down when she did.

Her mouth right beside a lowered ear so her soft voice could be heard, Fluttershy said, "Tell me about it, Applejack. I'm listening."

The shaking earth pony let out a deeply rooted wail just as thunder cracked overhead loudly, as if the storm was mocking her pain. "It ain't- it ain't- _ain't fair_!" Applejack sobbed. "Ah loved her first. Rainbow should be with me!" She slammed a fore-hoof forcefully into the mud, her green eyes swimming with her painful tears. "Ah loved her first… Never woulda guessed it about Twi, neither…"

Another soul-wrenching cry escaped her. "Oh, Fluttershy, what am Ah supposeta do? This is all wrong…!" She buried her face against her forelegs and gave in to the tears, the rain washing them all away like they were nothing.

Fluttershy soothingly stroked Applejack's wet mane, feeling some tears sting her own eyes. "I know how you feel, Applejack," the soft speaking pegasus whispered, her weak voice almost inaudible despite her still intimate proximity to the earth pony's ear. "I love Rainbow Dash, too. I have for a while now, but I know that she will never be interested in someone as weak as me…"

Applejack sat up a bit to roll over on her back underneath the pegasus so she could meet Fluttershy's gaze. She could see the truth of those words in Fluttershy's expressive eyes, and gently she pressed a muddy hoof against a soaked cheek. "Gosh, sugar cube, Ah feel like a right idiot. Ah shoulda known 'bout yer feelins' for that Rainbow Dash. It's so dang obvious…"

A soft laugh escaped Fluttershy, followed by a light blush as she replied, "Oh, it's okay Applejack. I came to terms a long while ago about Dash never returning my feelings… I'm fine with it. Besides, I always thought that _you_ would be the mare to finally draw out the truth of Rainbow's heart.

"I remember when we were still in flight school, some bullies made fun of her after overhearing that she had a crush on a mare a couple of years older than her. They pretty much scared her away from ever accepting her true self, so much that she drove that part away and even forgot about it. She's been running from it for years now, always pushing her body to go faster to try to escape her heart's feelings.

"I know she acts prideful, but deep down she worries a lot about what others think of her. She'll do whatever she believes will make her look better to other ponies, even if it's at the cost of her own heart."

A thoughtful quiet followed Fluttershy's murmured words, the symphony of the storm the only sounds filling the silence. Applejack sighed heavily, closing her tired green eyes as if it would help erase the sight of Twilight in Rainbow's embrace. "Yer words make a lotta sense, Fluttershy, but how do y'all deal with this pain?" She lightly brushed one of her muddy hooves across her chest to gesture at her heart.

At this, Fluttershy frowned rather sadly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to make it stop. Even though I know that Rainbow Dash will never be attracted to me, it still hurts every day," the pegasus said softly.

Applejack rubbed her face, succeeding in smearing mud across it, and groaned. "Couldya let me up? Ah wanna go think about this…" the southern accented voice said. Fluttershy gave a small nod, easily standing aside so Applejack could rise up on all four hooves again. She let out soft sobs every so often, her heart's pain perfectly mirroring Fluttershy's own.

Before the two could say anything else to each other, Rarity approached through the unforgiving winds and said, "My word, I do not blame the two of you for running off like that! It's just _wrong_, is it not? Two mares, _together_…"

"Rarity, just _shut up_! There's _nothing_ wrong about it!" This was Fluttershy who had snapped at her.

Rarity stared at her in wide-eyed surprise before glancing at Applejack and realizing that the earth pony was crying. "Nothing wrong…? Oh, my God, you two are just like them! I do not understand, it's so… _Ugh_!"

Her sentence was cut short when Applejack did the unthinkable; she gave the white unicorn a very sound slap across her face, leaving a streak of mud behind. "Enough outta y'all, Rarity! Ah don't wanna hear that kinda negativity! Just leave us alone if y'all don't like it!"

Speechless, the snowy unicorn slowly pressed a hoof against the growing pain of Applejack's lashing. She could not believe what her friends were becoming! With tears in her azure eyes, she sniffed hard and whispered angrily, "Fine, if that is how you want it… but you _all_ need help, and I refuse to stand by while my friends ruin their lives with _bad choices_! I _will_ be back!" The tears fell from her eyes as she turned and galloped away for the sanctuary of her home and dress boutique, where things made sense to her.

"Ah can't _believe_ this! Ah never shoulda asked that from Twi, lookit the dang mess Ah made for everypony!" She broke down again, Fluttershy curling a wing around her friend for support.

Overhead, the merciless storm cut the sky with a rapid succession of lightning and the rain came down with enough force to sting right through their coats. "Um, A.J.? Maybe we should find someplace to get out of this weather… It's going to get worse," Fluttershy murmured. Applejack just sagged on her hooves but nodded anyway.

Truthfully, she didn't care if she was standing in the rain or even standing in fire, her heart overriding everything else of importance. "Ah can't go back there, though…" Applejack said, referring to Twilight's library. The soft spoken pegasus pressed directly against her gave a nod and led the workhorse through the raging storm, slowly heading towards Fluttershy's cottage by the outskirts of the Everfree Forest.

_Oh, I hope Twilight and Dash are holding up okay… And I didn't expect Rarity to act in such a manner… _the quiet pegasus thought.

After several dozen booms of thunder and one magically repaired door, Twilight sat on the blankets in the middle of the library with only Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash as company. There had been a very long lack of vocalization until Twilight commented in a trembling voice, "I'm gonna just go out on a limb here and say that the others are not coming back…"

"Yeah, I dunno why A.J. and Fluttershy left in such a hurry…" Rainbow's comment was trailed by a sob from Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, I feel so superbly awful… I shouldn't have said Truth or Dare…. _Stupid, idiot, stupid-head_!" the usually cheery earth pony spat, hitting herself on the head while she called herself stupid repeatedly.

Soon, Twilight reached out to catch Pinkie Pie's foreleg before she could strike herself again and spoke to her, "Please, Pinkie, don't be angry with yourself about anything that happened tonight! You didn't know, there's no way you could have known the outcome for tonight."

The pink pony sobbed again, "But I _did_ know! My Pinkie sense was trying to warn me all day that something really bad was going to happen, but I ignored it. This is all my fault!" She buried her face into her hooves and cried.

Twilight and Rainbow cried harder at this and the sky blue pegasus said, "But Pinkie, I'm the one that blurted it out in front of everyone! It's my fault!"

Twilight lightly nudged her and replied, "No, I'm the one who started all of this… If I had just kept my feelings to myself, we could have all stayed friends…"

Roughly Rainbow Dash kissed her to silence her words. When she pulled away, she whispered, "Stop that. Without you, I… I never would have been able to finally feel okay about myself. I've been trying to run away from my own truth, and who knows where I would have ended up."

A shaky but tender smile graced her features and she added, "Without you, my heart would have stayed closed tight, even from me. I didn't know how numb I actually was until you made me feel, and I mean _really_ feel. Nothing compares to you, Twilight, not the wide open skies, not the thrill of a good race, not even doing a Sonic Rainboom." She lovingly nuzzled against the lilac unicorn.

Beside them, Pinkie Pie wailed loudly and said, "T-That's so _beautiful_! Waaahh!"

Once the unicorn and the pegasus had parted, Twilight looked from Rainbow to Pinkie and asked, "So what can we do about our other friends? I can't… can't bear the thought of us breaking apart because of this… I still need all of you. We need to figure something out… fast."

Her purple gaze turned to the front door of the library, as if her desire alone would somehow be enough to make them all appear again with huge understanding smiles and laughter. Nothing but the rumbles of the storm answered her silent pleas.


	5. Ch 5: Rising Gale

Chapter 5: Rising Gale

With an outrageously loud bang, the front door of Rarity's dress boutique flew open. For a moment the snow white unicorn stood in the doorway, mane completely disheveled and panting hard. Lightning cracked violently behind her, casting her form in oddly-fitting silhouette. The sight was not lost, Sweetie Belle turning to the door in shock when it had first opened and capturing the entire dramatic scene. She did not recognize her older sister until the fuming unicorn finally stomped inside, kicking the door shut behind her and releasing an uncharacteristic growl.

"…Big sis? What's goin' on, I thought you were at a sleepover?" Sweetie Belle's light voice drew the furious gaze of Rarity, the intensity of her eyes making her fluffy cat Opalescence draw back further behind the protection of the younger unicorn. Sweetie Belle, however, was accustomed to Rarity's sometimes unpredictable rage fits and did not falter in front of her sister.

It took a moment before Rarity could register her younger sibling's words, and once she did she found herself asking before her recollection could catch up, "Sweetie? Why are you here?"

She was rewarded with a dismissive eye roll and a flat reply, "Uh, duh, you asked me to check on Opal while you were gone… Why are _you_ here? And why are you so mad?"

Rarity took a deep breath, sitting down on the nearest stool and fixing her mane back into perfection with a few seemingly insufficient strokes. Only after she had regained her composure did she speak, "Well, Sweetie Belle, it's kind of a complicated, _grown up_ matter… I do not think it is suitable for one so young as yourself…"

The young unicorn scoffed loudly with another roll of her light green eyes. "Fine, I didn't really care anyway…"

She made to trot away, but as she expected Rarity raised a fore-hoof and said, "Alright, since you _insist so much_… Here is what happened…"

Applejack slumped to the floor as soon as the two mares entered Fluttershy's cottage. "Oh, wait just a second, A.J., I'll get some towels… Angel? Would you pretty please build up the fire? Thank you…"

The small white bunny gave no sign of resistance, one glace at the sad expression on the work pony's face enough inspiration to drive the bunny into temporary obedience. With the aid of a few light brown chipmunks, the snow white bunny added some logs to the low burning fire.

Fluttershy approached Applejack and coaxed the downtrodden earth pony into standing long enough to trot beside the fire. Once the two were on the soft rug spread out in front of the fireplace, Applejack again collapsed, this time giving in to the tears.

The soft speaking pegasus lightly bit her lower lip, taking a towel offered to her by several colorful birds and draping it across Applejack's shivering back. Slowly and ever so gently, the pegasus mare began to rub down the earth pony's soaking wet coat, taking her time to make sure she covered every inch. She paused only long enough to switch towels a couple of times, and to carefully remove Applejack's drenched hat. Fluttershy gave the wet garment to some of her bird friends to hang up, and once Applejack was dry from head to tail end, Fluttershy quietly urged her animal friends to leave the two mares alone. Angel gave her a blatantly obvious look of suspicion, but Fluttershy paid him no mind.

The pegasus dried herself off while waiting for the room to clear, and when her coat was dry and the two alone, she lay beside Applejack without uttering a word. The sensation of her against Applejack seemed to soothe the earth pony, her trembling sobs subsiding. Slowly Applejack lifted her head, her tired green eyes instantly locking with the gaze of the pegasus.

Weakly Applejack smiled and said, "Wow, sugar cube, Ah can understand why all those critters are plumb crazy 'bout ya. Yer touch is so… gentle…" The earth pony's voice slowly trailed into silence as Applejack realized the sudden swirl of emotions inside of her. Fluttershy was so close, all of her attention focused on Applejack, a light blush starting to rise across her cheeks, and her breathes gently tickled Applejack's lips…

Before either mare fully realized it, the distance between them completely disappeared and the two were engaged in a surprisingly passionate first kiss. Applejack groaned a little while Fluttershy's trembling wings stretched out to their full lengths. The two felt their wounded hearts find comfort and strength within each other, and both instantly knew in that moment that the feeling was absolutely right.

By the time the two separated, Fluttershy's entire face was red and her soft voice stammered in vain to form any kind of coherent word. Her trembling only stopped when the earth pony gently touched her cheek. A knowing smile grew on Applejack's face, reassuring the shy pegasus and calming her fluttering heart.

"Oh, A.J. …" the soft speaking mare breathed when the earth pony lightly kissed her on the forehead. Fluttershy moved closer against Applejack's body, her feathered wings still fully spread. She shyly studied Applejack's green eyes while the earth pony in turn studied her.

Applejack's gaze wound a slow path starting from the blushing mare's face, followed along her silken pink mane, trailed across every exposed feather of her wings, and came to a stop on those three butterflies decorating a perfectly curved flank. The expression on Applejack's face somehow drew an impossible shade of red from Fluttershy's cheeks, and the overwhelming tension of it all finally drove the shy pegasus into hiding her face behind her forelegs with a soft, "Eep!"

Applejack couldn't help but smile at this, Fluttershy was too damn cute! Rather than try and coax the blushing mare out of hiding, Applejack opted for a surprise tactic. The work horse stood and quickly trotted to the side of the pegasus, and just as Fluttershy lifted her head to see what Applejack was doing, the earth pony seductively licked Fluttershy's left cutie mark.

This sensation drove a strange noise from the pegasus, Fluttershy not certain if she had gasped from surprise, moaned from pleasure, or both. Her next noise was unquestionably one of pleasure when Applejack lightly kissed her cutie mark, the shy pegasus honestly surprised by how her body reacted to these kinds of touches.

Her voice shakily whispered the earth pony's name, drawing Applejack's gaze for only a breath of a moment before hooves against her flank easily rolled Fluttershy over, her wings neatly folding against her body as she ended up on her side. She pensively watched Applejack as the southern-speaking mare met her gaze and slowly licked her lips, the earth pony still lightly touching her left cutie mark.

The intensity of Applejack's green eyes as she watched her only served to make those peculiar feelings within Fluttershy's body grow stronger. When Applejack tried to lift the shy mare's hind leg, the pegasus whimpered and tightly pressed her hind legs together. Softly Applejack chuckled, fully climbing onto the pegasus mare's body and making sure every sliding motion was slow, purposeful, and felt by Fluttershy.

Soon her hot breath was against one of Fluttershy's laid back ears, that rich southern accent soft as the earth pony whispered, "Ya ain't gotta be so shy here, sugar cube. It's just the two of us…" The pegasus exhaled sharply, her betraying body growing hotter the longer Applejack slowly grinded against her.

"Ooh, ooh, I… I know, it's just… Mnh, A.J., t-that feels so strange, b-but… _good_ at the same time…" Her words fizzled out into moans, hot kisses trailing against her neck and rendering her completely unable to formulate words. The longer Applejack tasted Fluttershy's body, the harder her own heart hammered in her chest. The pegasus mare's shy nature was a surprising turn on for the apple-bucking work horse, who wholeheartedly displayed her newfound affection through her kisses.

By the time the two mares kissed each other again, Applejack had coaxed the shy pegasus completely onto her back, making it easier for the earth pony to spread apart those hind legs. When Applejack rubbed her body against Fluttershy this time, both mares moaned from the new and titillating sensations this motion caused. This time when Applejack looked into Fluttershy's gaze, all signs of the pegasus mare's shyness were replaced with urgent physical desire. A need that the earth pony was more than happy to fulfill…

Sweetie Belle was silent following her older sister's story, but only for a moment before she said, "I don't get it, sis. Why does that bother you, Twilight being with Rainbow? Oh _oh_, unless secretly you must have a crush on one of them, right?"

Rarity shook her head with disgust as she replied, "No no no! It bothers me because two girls shouldn't be _romantically_ together!"

Sweetie Belle quirked an eyebrow at this. "Really? How come?"

This made Rarity sputter, "B-Because it's just not natural! Those kinds of feelings _should only_ be between a mare and a stallion! Oh, I _knew_ you were too young to understand…"

Sweetie Belle lifted a fore-hoof to stop her sister's voice. "Hold on, big sis… So you're telling me that you think a girl should only have romantic feelings for a boy? That's the only way it happens?"

Rarity let out a small sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness, you _do_ understand…"

"You're wrong."

Rarity closed her mouth, her absolute attention on her younger sister. "... I… I beg your pardon?" the older unicorn finally managed to say.

"You're wrong, Rarity. That's not how it happens all the time! Geeze, I thought you'd know that by now, you're older than I am!" Sweetie Belle then dismissively rolled her eyes at her sister, standing up with her empty tea cup in her mouth to carry it to the kitchen, but Rarity stopped her when it was apparent that the small unicorn was not going to elaborate on her statement.

"What are you talking about, dear?" Rarity asked.

Sweetie Belle shrugged like it was nothing, setting the cup on the floor so she could answer, "Well, us Cutie Mark Crusaders all have crushes on mares… I never really thought anything was wrong about it."

Again she started to trot away with her tea cup, and again Rarity stopped her. "Wait wait wait wait… _All three_ of you? Crushes on who, if I may ask?"

This question drew a deep blush from Sweetie, and she nervously shuffled on her hooves as she slowly answered, "Weeeeeeeeeell… I'm not supposta tell you… We kinda made a Cutie Mark Crusader Super Ultimate Secret Pact, and I'd hafta stick a cupcake in my eye if I break it…

"A-anyway, all that matters is that you're wrong! Everypony is free to love, you shouldn't judge others when they don't love the same way you do. We all have different hearts, so of course we all love in different ways! You really should go say you're sorry to your friends. Didn't anypony ever tell you that if you don't got something nice to say, don't say anything at all? I swear, big sis, I've lost count how many times that quick mouth of yours has gotten you into trouble…"

The small unicorn was finally able to trot past Rarity, the dress maker stunned into thoughtful silence by young wisdom. _How could I have judged my own friends so hastily? And Sweetie Belle, my own sister…_ A small but warm smile graced Rarity's features then, and once the smaller pony had come back Rarity drew her into a tight hug.

"You sweet child… Thank you," Rarity said while Sweetie struggled with all of her might to escape her sister's embarrassing affection, eventually giving up and hugging Rarity in turn.

"You're welcome, sis! Now leggo!"

"Mm, no, not until you tell me who you have a crush on! You can keep Applebloom's and Scootaloo's secrets secret, but you absolutely _must_ tell your big sister about yours! Tell me, or live the rest of your life in my never-ending hug!"

"_Ugh, Rarity_! That's _so_ not fair!"

Applejack was not surprised that Fluttershy took little time to hit her first peak; she always seemed like the type of pony who would be hyper-sensitive to another's touch. The slightly panting earth pony smiled, studying Fluttershy's amazing expressions of euphoria and growing more excited. The shy mare's sounds had been soft, yet unbelievably sensual at the same time. Applejack discovered that those quiet but heated breaths intensely excited her, the earth pony's entire body enflamed like never before.

The pegasus opened her deep blue eyes and shyly met Applejack's gaze, those green eyes blazing with overwhelming physical desire. Lightly Fluttershy bit her lower lip, thinking about a few different ways she could help. When a satisfying idea surfaced, the pegasus mare urged Applejack to stand up over her body. Once the earth pony complied, Fluttershy touched her to direct her to take a couple of steps forward. She stopped by Fluttershy's discretion, the pegasus mare's head now between Applejack's hind legs.

As soon as this happened, Fluttershy's hot mouth covered the part of Applejack's body that ached the most, making the earth pony softly cry out with a bit of surprise. Fluttershy's tongue danced against sensitive heat, the pegasus relentless to the point that Applejack thought she was going to lose her mind.

Her heavy pants gained more breathy moans, easily telling Fluttershy that the earth pony's body was getting closer. Moaning a little against Applejack, the pegasus curled her forelegs around the earth pony's flanks and held her tightly. Applejack groaned loudly as her body started to tremble, Fluttershy's efforts pushing the earth pony's body into peaking hard and fast. All of the tension that had been building inside of Applejack's body finally exploded out, leaving the work horse absolutely breathless.

Fluttershy released a small noise as she slid out from underneath the earth pony's form, Applejack gratefully collapsing onto the rug as soon as the pegasus had moved. "Oh, I'm so sorry, A.J.. Are you okay? It.. it didn't hurt at all, did it…?" Applejack snorted softly before yanking the timid pegasus down and kissing her, silencing her words.

When they parted, the work horse smiled at the pegasus mare and said, "Sugar cube, don't ever apologize for doin' somethin' so amazin' like that! Ya'll did nothin' wrong, 'kay?" Fluttershy blushed intensely and nodded, laying down beside the earth pony and lightly nuzzling her.

"I'm so happy you liked it… I've never done anything like that before," the soft speaking mare said, shyly avoiding Applejack's gaze.

Smiling to herself, Applejack replied, "To be honest, Ah haven't either, but there's a first time for everythin'." She then tenderly nuzzled Fluttershy and lightly kissed her neck before glancing out of a window. Beyond the glass, the storm that Rainbow Dash had helped create was raging strong now, the forceful gales howling angrily against the roof of Fluttershy's cottage.

Any thoughts of returning to Twilight's library that night had to be put aside, but Applejack silently swore to herself that she would go to the library early the next morning and try to set things right. She would also find Rarity to apologize for slapping her; even if the snow white unicorn didn't approve of love between two mares, the earth pony felt that slapping her for it was absolutely wrong.

Applejack breathed a sigh of contentment and curled up against Fluttershy, exhaustion carrying her swiftly into sleep.


	6. Ch 6: Morning Sunlight

Chapter Six: Morning Sunlight

Dawn broke softly across the quiet town, the exhausted rain clouds slowly dispersing from the skies and letting the gentle sunlight pour through a few gaps. Beams of pleasant golden warmth spilled through three different windows, falling across numerous sleeping forms. Through the glass of a large window into a serene dressmaker's shop, striking three pristine snow-white coats where two sisters and one fluffy cat slept together in a loving pile. Into a warm and cozy cottage, gently caressing over two tightly entwined light colored mares and dozens of small animals curled up all around them. Golden light also filled the main floor of a beautiful library and tenderly stirred the library's main caretaker from sleep, deep purple eyes sleepily parting and taking in the colors of sky blue and cheerful pink coats.

Twilight yawned as she lifted her head from where it was draped across the sleeping pegasus mare's neck, smiling once she finally managed to break through the lingering fog of dreaming. Her motions disturbed the pink earth pony that was laying against her stomach, bright blue eyes meeting her gaze as Pinkie Pie gave Twilight a super special smile.

"Morning, Twi-Twi," the curly maned pony whispered after fighting through a rather large yawn.

The unicorn smiled in reply, gently nuzzling the laughter filled mare as she said, "Good morning." A soft giggle escaped the pink mare, her sounds rousing the sky blue pegasus. "Tch, Dash, always the last one to wake up," Twilight said playfully, grinning when Rainbow grumpily looked at her.

The pegasus mare gave her multi-colored tail a flick as if annoyed, but she finally broke into a smile and gave Twilight a breath-stealing kiss. When they parted, Rainbow Dash met Pinkie Pie's eyes and a light blush rose across the cheeks of both mares as they relived a few passionate memories of the night before. "… So…" Dash started slowly, meeting Twilight's gaze and noticing the unicorn blushing as well, "… last night took an… _interesting_ turn…"

Pinkie Pie giggled again, her giddiness making it hard for her to contain her peaking levels of joy. She suddenly let out a very loud gasp, leaping up onto her hooves as she pranced around Twilight and Rainbow while exclaiming, "Ohmigoshohmigosh_ohmigosh_! We should _so totally_ _have a party today for that_!"

Rainbow Dash lifted a hoof up to stop Pinkie mid-prance and said, "Whoah, Pinkie! Don't you remember _before that_ last night? You know, the part where A.J., Fluttershy, _and Rarity_ all ran out into the storm? Don't you think that _just maybe_ they wouldn't wanna know about… about… _you know_!"

This made Pinkie scoff loudly and roll her bright blue eyes. She rubbed her curly tail against Dash's face as she started, "Don't be silly! Haven't you looked outside?

_"It's a bright and new day~_

_ Time to sing our blues away~_

_ So what do ya say-"_

Her song was cut off when the rainbow bearing pegasus angrily stuffed a hoof into the pink mare's mouth, grumbling in annoyance, "It's _way too early_ for singing, Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight hid her smile behind a raised hoof, the unicorn almost unable to stifle her laughter from the interaction between her two favorite mares. Pinkie shoved Rainbow's hoof away, grinning at her. "Anyway, my Pinkie sense is telling me that everything's okie-doki-loki today! We'll see the others soon enough…" She trailed off with a knowing nod.

The unicorn finally lost the battle against her growing laughter, and she pulled both Pinkie and Rainbow close for a tight hug as her contagious giggling spread to the other mares. When Pinkie started to sing again, Twilight clumsily joined in, much to Rainbow's annoyance.

Their voices drew the attention of Spike, who yelled loudly from his bed upstairs, "Shut up! You guys don't _stop screaming_ until, like, _three hours ago_, and _already_ you're _this loud again_? I swear, if I have to _come down __**there**_-…!"

All three mares broke out into laughter, meeting each other's gazes with a singular idea in their minds and similar smiles on their faces. The instant that Spike fell silent to try and sleep again, all three of their voices rose in perfect harmony,

"_**Ooh, it's a bright and new day~!**_

_** Time to sing our blues away~!**_

_** So what do you say-!**_"

Rarity awoke a short time after the first few beams of morning sunlight had entered the dress boutique where the three were sleeping. The light hadn't disturbed her, but it did stir Opalescence, and the fluffy cat had rather indignantly clawed Rarity's snout to wake the unicorn and demand food. The mare complied, but not before muttering darkly and nursing her new cat scratch. She had to mar her flawless beauty with a small diamond-encrusted indigo band-aid across the bridge of her snout, and thus served Opal's food raw and cold.

"That's what you deserve for such _crude_ and _barbaric_ behavior, Opal! I do love you, dear, but some mornings you are almost _unbearable_!" The older unicorn's earlier swearing had immediately woken up the younger unicorn, and Sweetie Belle watched her sister bandage the small scratch while hiding her smile. Sometimes Sweetie Belle really loved that cat, feeling that Rarity had somewhat deserved it after pestering her into revealing the mare that she was crushing on.

Rarity noticed her younger sister's amusement, finally smiling herself. She ruffled Sweetie Belle's mane roughly as she teased, "I'm absolutely certain that _Pinkie _would have found that amusing as well…"

Sweetie Belle blushed and angrily swatted her older sister's hoof away. "I _swear_ Rarity, if you tell _anypony_…!"

This made Rarity laugh, and she flicked the tip of her younger sister's nose. "Relax, Sweetie Belle! I told you that I will not tell a _soul_, but that does not prohibit me from teasing you when we are alone! I'm your big sister, it's part of my role in your life, as well as one of the perks for me!"

The small unicorn growled and stormed away, her voice screaming from the door, "I'm _leavin_'! You should go apologize to your friends, you _jerk_!" Rarity laughed after Sweetie Belle slammed the front door shut, already planning to head to Twilight's library after some breakfast for herself.

The constant scurrying of small feet across her back finally drove Applejack awake. Grunting a bit, she lifted her head and was immediately greeted by a quick kiss. "Good morning, A.J.," the blushing pegasus mare said, her shy affection making the earth pony smile.

"Awh, sugar cube, good mornin'!" Another squirrel darted across her back, hitting a ticklish spot on the way and making Applejack jump a bit and giggle despite her annoyance. "Ah'm thinkin' we oughta feed these critters, though…" She glared at Angel, automatically suspicious that the small white rabbit was orchestrating the other animals.

He poked his tongue out at the earth pony and them jumped away, being careful to make sure he brushed against Applejack's hat where it hung nearby and knocked it to the floor. Fluttershy softly laughed as Applejack leapt onto her hooves, growling and chasing after the grinning bunny. The small white bunny paused and wiggled his big fluff-ball of a tail at Applejack, completing the insult by smacking his bottom in her direction as well.

"Ah've gotcha now… _Urgh_!" The work horse was successful at crashing into a chair, Angel effortlessly hopping clean out of the way just before impact.

Fluttershy stood in a huff, her wings fully spread. "Oh my goodness, A.J.! Are – are you okay?" She was at Applejack's side and helped the apple bucking mare upright again.

Applejack rubbed her aching snout, grumbling, "Ah'm fine, apple pie… but Ah can't promise the same fer that _rabbit_…" The soft speaking mare fought away a smile and picked up Applejack's hat from the floor to lovingly place it on the earth pony's head. This gesture drew Applejack's attention completely away from Angel's antics, her green eyes meeting Fluttershy's gaze while she blushed at the pegasus mare.

Nearby Angle huffed, angry at how easily he was forgotten. He made a silent bunny vow to get back at that earth pony even better. How dare she, coming into _his_ house and taking away _his_ Fluttershy… Plotting, he sulked away into the shadows for the time being, until he could hatch the _perfect plan_…

It wasn't much later that Applejack and Fluttershy left the cottage to head back to the library. Just as the towering tree came into sight, the two mares heard their names being called.

"Ah, Rarity!" Applejack exclaimed, rushing over to the snow white unicorn and hugging her tightly before anything else could be said.

When she finally pulled away, Rarity smiled at her and started, "I'm actually really relieved to see you two first… I just wanted to say…"

Applejack put up a hoof and interjected, "Wait a sec there, Rarity. _Ah_ just wanna say that Ah'm sorry fer smackin' ya… Everypony's entitled to their own opinion, and Ah was way outta line fer that… Ah'm sorry, Rarity."

The unicorn could hear Applejack's sincerity as well as see it in the earth pony's green eyes, and Rarity smiled. She lightly patted Applejack's shoulder and said, "Oh, sweetie, I can hardly blame you for that reaction. After all, I was being completely intolerable and downright rude, so I completely forgive you… but can you both forgive me? I… I ran my mouth without thinking, and I am truly _appalled_ at the things I said to everypony… I'm sincerely sorry, Applejack and Fluttershy." Her azure eyes fell away in shame as she apologized, unable to maintain eye contact with her friends.

Fluttershy and Applejack glanced at each other and shared a smile before they threw themselves at Rarity and squeezed the breath out of her. After several moments without air, Rarity finally managed to struggle free and gasped. Quickly catching her breath again, she coyly smiled at the other two mares. "_Anyway_, now that we've put _that_ behind us… I still must go apologize to a few more ponies…" the white unicorn said with a swish of her perfectly curled tail.

She led the way to the big tree's front door, and with a dramatic flip of her mane, she threw open the door and swayed inside, calling out, "Deeeears~! Rarity is here, with something _important_ to say~!"

Applejack and Fluttershy entered the library to see the white unicorn approaching a pile of sleeping ponies plus Spike. The little dragon had stormed down the stairs to stifle the trio's singing, and after some playful banter, everyone had nodded off again. Three hours of sleep was not nearly enough!

Rarity couldn't help but smile for a moment at the sleeping pile, but then she began to shake everyone awake. "Come on, _really_? Get up, I _have_ to tell you all something…! Oops, sorry about that, Spike, you are actually _not_ involved with this… You can go back to sleep if you would like, dear…"

Grumbling angrily, Spike sat up with his arms crossed and said vehemently, "There's no point anymore… Talk!"

By now, Twilight, Rainbow, and Pinkie had all woken up as well, and with all eyes on her, Rarity lightly cleared her throat before speaking. "I just wanted to come and apologize for my _terrible_ behavior last night…" Here, she made sure to have meaningful eye contact with Pinkie Pie before continuing, "Pinkie Pie, I'm sorry. You are so right, honey, we need to _always support our friends no matter what_. My dear, for one so young and, ehh, _fun loving_, you are unusually _very wise_."

Pausing again, this time her eyes caught and held the gazes of both Rainbow Dash and Twilight before she finished, "And to you, Dash and Twilight, my friends… I love you both, and I'm happy that you two are together and happy as well! I'm so very sorry about what I said last night, girls. I wasn't thinking _at all_ before I spoke… but after having a talk with my dear sister, I see now that I was incredibly out of place."

Pinkie, Rainbow, and Twilight shared a smile and pulled Rarity into a friendly hug, all three showering the white unicorn with forgiveness. After Rarity was free to stand again, Applejack hesitantly stepped forward while looking at Rainbow Dash. "Uh, i-if it's alright, Ah got somethin' ta say… Dash."

Her green eyes intensely studied the gaze of the pegasus, as if trying to find some hint of her emotions, the sky blue mare oddly quiet. "Ta be completely truthful, when Ah first… first learned 'bout you with Twi, it made me all tore up inside…" A light blush struck the pegasus mare's cheeks as she finally realized the truth of the earth pony's actions the night before, but Dash stayed silent so Applejack could finish. "… but now, Ah just want all y'all ta know that Ah'm mighty happy fer ya both… A-and also…"

Fluttershy trotted close to Applejack's side, giving her wings a slow flap to draw attention to her, and the pegasus mare softly announced, "We're together, me and Applejack."

A soft murmur of surprise swept through the group of friends, but Pinkie emitted a high pitched squeal. "Ohmigosh, we _totally_ need to throw that party _now_!"

These words drew intense blushes from Rainbow and Twilight, and just as Rainbow stood to tackle the now prancing pink earth pony to silence her, Pinkie Pie beat her to the punch and loudly declared, "_I got some last night, too~! Twice~! From two different ponies~!_"

_~Fin~_

Chapter 6.5: Warm Afternoon

_Several days before the storm…_

Loud giggling filled the tree-house, three young fillies tackling and wrestling one another in innocent attempts to reveal their Cutie Marks. Panting, Sweetie Belle untangled herself from the other two fillies and glanced at her still blank flank.

"Okay, we've been wrestling for, like, an hour now… I don't think our Cutie Marks have anything to do with professional wrestling!"

Scootaloo stood up in a huff, leaving Apple Bloom to pick herself up alone with a somewhat disappointed frown on her face. The young pegasus slammed a hoof down on a tabletop and grumbled, "_How long_ is it gonna take? I'm sick of waitin'! If only I was as _cool_ and _fast_ as Dash is…!"

At this, the curly maned unicorn laughed and made kissing noises at Scoot before she said, "Maybe if ya _kiss_ her, some of her speed and coolness will transfer to you… but I bet that's not why you would enjoy kissin' her!"

The young pegasus turned bright red and growled loudly. She tackled the small unicorn and easily pinned the laughing filly to the floor. "_Har har har_, Sweetie Belle! Like you _don't_ have a crush on somepony, too!"

The white unicorn squirmed away, sporting a light blush as she replied, "Of course I do, Scoot! I'm just better at hidin' it than you are! I can't help that!"

Scootaloo snorted and flicked her tail indignantly. "Not _that_ good, Sweetie… You talk in your sleep, I hope you know…" The pegasus flirtingly batted her eyelashes while attempting to impersonate the unicorn's speech, "'Ooh, a _party_ sounds _super swell, Pinkie_…! What, it's a _secret_ party with a _super exclusive V.I.P. list of two_…?'"

"Shut up, Scoot, I just admire her singin'! _Ugh_, it's good to know privacy means _nothing_ around here…" Sweetie Belle griped, light green eyes glaring out of a window.

With a bored expression now on her face, Scoot leaned on a hoof and glanced at Apple Bloom. "What about _you_, Bloom? Don'tcha got a crush on anypony?"

The small earth pony's entire face flushed bright red as a tiny squeak escaped her. Sweetie Belle looked in her direction as well, wondering what Apple Bloom was going to say next. The earth pony had hesitantly admitted to the white unicorn in private the true target of her shaky affection, and Sweetie suspected that Apple Bloom wasn't quite ready to openly admit it yet. "W-well… of course Ah do…! Does it really matter?"

The pegasus gestured with a free hoof and said, "If we promise to keep it a secret between us three, will you share? I'm just curious…"

Nervously Apple Bloom glanced at Sweetie Belle for a second, but she did step towards her two friends. All three stood in a circle with hooves touching in between them all and started the familiar ritual for a Cutie Mark Crusader Super Ultimate Secret Pact, their motions awfully similar to Pinkie's ritual. Once the metaphoric cupcakes had been gestured into eyes, Scootaloo sat and watched Apple Bloom expectantly.

The still blushing earth pony glanced at both of her friends, inhaled deeply, and said, "…F-Fluttershy. Um… she's so nice to critters and everypony, but she still has a strong, hidden side of her…" The pegasus nodded, satisfied with this answer.

Secretly Sweetie Belle bit her own tongue. She had guessed correctly, Apple Bloom still wasn't ready to openly admit her true feelings to Scootaloo. _I can understand, Apple Bloom. It is hard to tell somepony that you really like them, specially when you know they like somepony else…_ Her light green gaze fell onto the pegasus filly. _Hopefully one day she'll be able to tell you, Scoot._

_~*~Fin~*~_


	7. Bonus: Ch 5point5: Midnight Downpour

Chapter Five point Five: Midnight Downpour

Eventually, Twilight lowered her head and cast her gaze away from the motionless door. Her ears drooped, and despite her best effort to hold her emotions in check, the tears fell from her eyes again, as endless as the raindrops from the storm outside.

"Oh, Twilight…" the sky blue pegasus murmured, tears welling up in her eyes once more as well. Rainbow Dash gently embraced the shaking unicorn, letting Twilight hide away from the world by burying her face into a multi-colored mane. When Dash glanced at the pink mare sitting by the two, she saw that Pinkie Pie was crying again with them. She motioned to the earth pony to come closer.

Pinkie Pie watched the other two mares with sadness, her blue eyes clearly stating that she still felt responsible for the pain inflicted on her friends. When she reached towards Twilight to coax the unicorn away from Rainbow's mane, the pegasus couldn't help but notice a familiar spark light up in those bright blues. Twilight turned to look at the pink mare, and when her deep purple eyes met Pinkie's gaze, a light blush grew on Twilight's cheeks.

Rainbow Dash felt her heartbeat quicken as she watched the curly haired Pinkie lean intimately close to Twilight. Her breath tickled the unicorn's wet cheek, and Twilight trembled in Rainbow's hold when Pinkie slowly kissed her tears away. The earth pony did not stop, taking her time with her movements and never pulling too far away. Then, she started to lick the unicorn, as if she wanted to clear away all of Twilight's tears and pain.

She drew back to softly whisper, "Let me try and put some smiles back on those faces…" Her tone left absolutely no question about what exactly she meant, and even though Rainbow had fought desperately against her growing tensions, she still felt her wings fully expand after hearing that. The air pressed heavily against her body with that tell-tale electrical charge, informing the pegasus that she was not alone in those feelings.

Twilight was starting to lightly pant, her gaze fixated on those blue eyes. Already she could feel her body heating up, making her whimper a bit. Though still crying a little, Pinkie Pie smiled when she knew that her offer and her feelings had been completely accepted. She glanced into the eyes of the rainbow-bearing pegasus for just an instant before she passionately kissed the unicorn mare. Her intensity elicited a sensual moan from Twilight and a small gasp from Dash at the same time, the pink mare quick to slide her tongue into the warmth of Twilight's mouth.

Again the unicorn moaned with her growing fervor, leaning back and placing her head on Rainbow's lap while Pinkie eagerly climbed on top of the lilac mare. _Oh wow, that's unbelievable_… the pegasus thought, hungrily taking in the sight of the two mares that were practically laying on her. Watching Pinkie Pie kiss Twilight with such erotic force was almost painfully arousing, Rainbow noticing that tingly feeling building up the longer they continued.

When the pink mare pulled away, Twilight was completely breathless. Those blue eyes turned on Dash, and before the pegasus knew it, she was tasting cupcakes. This time when Pinkie pulled away, Dash was left in a slight daze. The dreamy expression on her face made Pinkie Pie giggle softly, and Twilight smiled at last.

"See? Doesn't that feel a lot better, Twi-Twi?" the earth pony asked.

The librarian mused on it for a moment before replying, "Mnh, no… Maybe you should do it one more time?" Again Pinkie Pie lightly giggled, grasping Twilight's head and hotly kissing her while pushing against her body. Twilight tightly wrapped her forelegs around the earth pony, moaning into her sweet tasting mouth and rubbing against her.

Pinkie did not let the kiss last long before drawing away from Twilight's mouth and giving attention to one of her sensitive ears. The pink mare took the tip of the unicorn's ear into her hot mouth, and when she sucked on it Twilight gasped and shuddered. Rainbow took the opportunity to join in, giving Twilight's free ear a torturously slow lick.

The unicorn mare cried out, the tension in her body skyrocketing and now immensely unbearable. Her voice quivering, Twilight said, "I c-can't take it anymore!"

Dash chuckled softly into her tingling ear. "That's too bad, Twi. We've only just started…" she breathed, her words earning a whimper of desperation from the magic filled mare. Pinkie pulled away, leaving the ears to Rainbow Dash so she could turn her efforts lower, to the unicorn's neck. Just as Pinkie gave Twilight a light nip, Rainbow nibbled along the entire length of the ear she had been teasing.

A loud groan sounded from the unicorn at these sensations, Twilight shifting around from obvious discomfort. She could not wait much longer, and again she pleaded, "P-Please… It hurts…"

Pinkie sat up and replied, "Aww, well since you put it like that~…" The earth pony stood, giving Twilight a quick kiss before she turned around. Leaning down, she looked over her shoulder and rubbed her curly tail against Rainbow's face. "Dashie~…" the pink mare said in a sultry murmur, "would'ya mind…?" She gave her raised rump a wiggle and lifted her tail, perfectly revealing every juicy detail to pegasus and unicorn both. The scent of her excitement from teasing Twilight hit Rainbow hard, a violent blush flooding her face as her still extended wings started to shake.

To answer Pinkie's request, the pegasus released a small moan before burying her tongue deeply into the mare with the curly mane. "_Ooh, Dashie_~… Heehee,_ so fierce_~…" The earth pony let out another delicate moan and then she lowered her head completely, her breath hot as it caressed Twilight's intimate wetness. Lightly she kissed the unicorn, Twilight shaking underneath her and moaning.

The pink mare ran her tongue along Twilight's entire wet length, getting a good taste of the unicorn and deciding that it was now one of her favorite flavors of all time. _I wonder how good Dashie will taste_… Pinkie quietly mused, the idea of that making her blush. A tremor ran through her body when she felt Rainbow's tongue swirling deep inside of her, and immediately she decided that she was going to find out about Rainbow's exact flavor next.

Following Rainbow's cue, Pinkie Pie mimicked the same swirling motions against Twilight, feeling pleased with the noises she could get out of the unicorn. When the pegasus added a bit of sucking with her motions, the pink earth pony shuddered and followed suit, in turn causing Twilight to cry out. _Aha, there's her weakness_… Pinkie thought, increasing the force even more. The unicorn's body responded beautifully under Pinkie's tongue, the air around the three nearly crackling from Twilight's excited aura building up more and more. Her sounds became more desperate the closer her body was to that moment of euphoria, Twilight shuddering from the intense sensations.

Softly Pinkie moaned against Twilight's wet heat, Rainbow Dash relentless with her tongue deep inside the earth pony. The efforts of the sky blue pegasus were well rewarded when the mare with the curly mane tensed up and trembled for a moment. The unicorn underneath her gasped loudly as the immense pleasure shot through her, her release and the sensual flare of her magic aura spurring Pinkie's climax almost instantaneously. The pink mare easily caught all of Twilight's unique flavor in her mouth, whereas Dash clumsily attempted the same.

The rainbow-bearing pegasus sat back with a small sigh, glancing down to where Twilight's head still rested on her lap and into her deep purple gaze. The unicorn was blushing and smiling faintly while watching the sky blue pegasus. When she saw Twilight's smile Rainbow then realized that she was grinning as well.

"Isn't life so super-duper-tastic when we can all smile?" Pinkie asked, standing to slowly trot around the other two mares.

Rainbow watched her stand, and the pegasus finally had to ask, "Say, Pinkie… You seem to know a lot about… about this kind of stuff… Why is that?"

In reply, the pink mare giggled and waved a dismissive hoof as she replied, "Well, Lyra and Bonbon like to throw some _crazy_ parties, and you know me! I never turn down the chance to host a stellar party!" She came to a stop beside Rainbow, and when the pegasus turned her head, the earth pony gently grasped her to hold her still and proceeded to lick her own wet warmth from the right side of Rainbow's cheek. Upon seeing this, Twilight sat up and joined in, now placing Rainbow in the middle of the torturous teasing.

Both mares could feel the pegasus tremble in between them. Rainbow started to pant, physical excitement rapidly rising within her body. Pinkie didn't linger long before she trailed down Rainbow's body with her tongue, eager to find out how the sky blue mare tasted. By Pinkie's gentle urging, Rainbow leaned back and against Twilight, the unicorn moving directly behind her to support her.

Now behind the pegasus, Twilight lightly caressed those trembling wings while slowly kissing the side of Rainbow's neck. Heated groans escaped the rainbow-bearing mare, her sounds only growing louder when she felt Pinkie's tongue dancing against her sensitive heat. The sonata of the raging storm outside was nothing more than a whisper compared to the voice of the pegasus, her cries ringing out long through the night.

Even with their hearts wounded and the immediate future uncertain for their friendship, the three mares found solace within each other that night, and found the strength to make it through the storm.


End file.
